Silwen's Guardian Astronaut
by Spellshadow98
Summary: This is taken from my story, "The Difference Between Bravery, Loyalty and Fear." I took it out of that story because it didn't exactly click with the chapter. Here's a little summary of what happened before the story. On her dreaded return to Malfoy Manor, Silwen Snape meets the 11th Doctor and his friends. -Spoilers!-


Suddenly, a metallic throbbing sound echoed off the gate's metal bars. With each throb, an outline of a large, blue box grew thicker and thicker. What...?

When the box had finished appearing, the door opened and out stepped a man in a red bow tie-_the bow tie would look good with a fez_ she thought-a woman with frizzy blond hair, and a couple, clearly in love.

"River! I told you to stop being clever and bossy!" said the man in the bow tie irritated yet smiling at the frizzy-haired woman adoringly.

"Doctor! This will only take a moment!" she replied flippantly, approaching Silwen who had backed up against the gate, clutching the bars in fright.

"Hello, sweetie," the woman said to Silwen.

"Who _are_ you?"

Smiling warmly, the woman answered, "I'm River Song, that's the Doctor, and the two over there are Amy Pond and Rory-"

"The Roman," finished the Doctor. Looking at her curiously, the Doctor said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Silwen Snape."

Amy stared. "Snape? As in Severus Snape's relation?"

Tiredly, Silwen nodded. It was like her fifth year all over again when everyone discovered that she was her uncle's niece. The taunts, questions, surprise, fear, and bullying never stopped from the other houses. Of course it was well founded as Snape treated non-Slytherins awfully.

"That's not possible."

Surprise came upon Silwen's face. That was a new one.

"Alternate reality, Amelia Pond," replied the Doctor, still looking at Silwen. "River, we have work to do. Hurry up!"

River shot him an irritated look. "Work? We're going to visit Jack. That's not work..."

River was now right in front of Silwen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I don't know if I feel the same way..." murmured Silwen uncertainly, uncomfortable at so many people scrutinizing her. Then she realized, Doctor! Spike had talked about him. But he mentioned Rose Tyler.

"Spike was talking about you, Doctor. But he said Rose Tyler. Not Mses Song and Pond, nor Rory."

A sad look appeared on the Doctor's face. "Time travelers. We don't really know when we appear."

Silwen nodded, understanding at least the delicacy of time, having learned about Time Turners.

"It's a wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey..." Silwen stopped as the Doctor finished the quote for her and smiled timidly at him.

"Anyway, River, hurry up!"

River spoke. "Remember Silwen, you are brave. You are strong. And you can fight this!" Hugging Silwen tightly, Silwen somehow felt...safe. Like she was hugging an old friend. Why? She had never met Ms. Song and here she was hugging her as Ms. Song had been her nanny and was finally letting her go off into the world.

Tears in River's eyes, she said, "All those anonymous notes, Christmas gifts sent from no one, muggle gifts, things that didn't look like they came from earth-"

"They were from you," finished Silwen in a muffled whisper.

Silwen felt River nod.

"I was traveling when I saw the children pick on you when you were four. I alerted your uncle."

"The bang from no where," recalled Silwen.

"Yes, sweetie. Since then, I watched over you, checking every so often," River whispered, kneeling down, distancing herself from Silwen a touch. Raising a hand, she wiped Silwen's tears off her face and said, "You've been through so much, and you still have to go through this. I-I can't stop that. I can't rewrite this. But I can tell you I love you, and that you'll see us at the last battle. You so much stronger than you think you are, darling. Find that strength and let it grow inside you."

She stood up, squeezed Silwen's hand then walked over to the Doctor, wiping away her own tears.

"So, this is good bye," said the Doctor, nodding to Silwen and pushing Rory and Amy in front of him into the magical blue box.

"Good bye," said Silwen, smiling.

"We'll see you soon, sweetie," said River following the Doctor.

The door closed gently shut, and the metallic humming throb filled the air once more. Weeping like an angel for a few moments, Silwen waved at it until it had completely disappeared. "Good bye," she said once more, brushing the last of her tears away.


End file.
